The invention relates to a heddle with J-shaped or C-shaped end loops arranged at the end of the heddle shaft for mounting support on a heddle slide bar of a heddle shaft by engaging around the bar with one or two mutually oppositely-lying free shanks of the end loop.
The currently used heddles of the above-specified type with a straight end loop shape have small radii at the inner edges of the opening of the end loop and have a relatively large amount of play relative to the slide bar in order that they may be freely adjusted on the latter and that they may match the tensile forces of the thread in the direction of the warp. Since nowadays weaving machines are operated at ever higher r.p.m., the heddles in the heddle shaft (which performs a very rapid oscillating movement) are correspondingly subjected to ever higher demands, because the two frame rods of the frame-shaped heddle shaft carrying the heddle do not remain parallel to each other due to the flexure caused by the oscillating movement, so that at high load breakages occur at the end loops of the heddles, and more particularly in the back part of the loop in the region next to the inner contact edge on the slide bar. Hence by means of several measures attempts have been made to strengthen the end loop, e.g. by constructing the inner contact edge of the end loop in semi-circular form with which inner edge the end loop bears on a correspondingly formed slide bar. However, a heddle with a semi-circular inner edge of the end loop has a tendency to jamming on the slide bar which then has as a consequence not only a breakage of the heddle but also the formation of stripy faults in the fabric that is produced.